Air filter assemblies of substantial size are typically mounted on the sides of the cabs of truck-trailer combinations. Air filter elements of such assemblies require periodic replacement. Replacement of the elements is generally accomplished by removal of a top portion of a filter assembly which is removed and then replaced after insertion of a new filter element.
In the removal of a filter element from an assembly, it is ordinarily necessary to remove adjacent devices from the truck or cab, these including such items as mirror brackets, search light assemblies, etc. Removal and replacement of such items often involve damage such as the scratching and flaking of paint coatings, denting of metal, etc.
Added charges are made for such removal and replacement of components not related to filter replacement, and is particularly aggravating to drivers and operators when additional charges are made in addition to those for filter replacement, oil changes and other services.
The present invention eliminates problems and service charges associated with removal of a filter element via upper portion or top of a filter assembly. Thus, the invention provides an air filter assembly for a motor vehicle, the cab truck portion thereof, comprising upper, body and bottom portions or sections, with a bottom section being removably attached to the body portion. An elongate member or rod extends from a wall of the bottom section to engage a threaded member in the upper portion, whereby the rod head portion is rotatable to engage its threaded end portion with, and to disengage it from, the threaded member in the upper portion for detachment of the bottom section from the body portion for the removal and replacement of the filter element.